tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Nina Williams
Nina Williams é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken.Ela foi introduzida em Tekken. Ela é uma assassina de sangue frio, e apartir daí fez sua aparição em todos os outros. Ela é uma dos quatro (juntamente com Heihachi, Paul e Yoshimitsu) personagens de Tekken que apareceram em todos os jogos, sendo a única mulher que aparece sempre. Ela tem uma notável relação de amor e ódio com a sua irmã mais nova, Anna Williams. Histórico Nina tem um estilo de luta letal, consistindo em muitas jogadas, elaborados combos de chute, pegadas (como o mata leão), e golpes especiais de jogadas (algo que apenas alguns lutadores do Tekken possuem). Em 2005, Nina Williams estreou seu próprio jogo, Death by Degrees. História Infância e Tekken Nina nasceu e cresceu na Irlanda, como sua irmã, Anna Williams. Quando jovens, ambas aprenderam várias formas de artes marciais. Uma rivalidade nasceu entre as duas. As duas amavam seu pai, Richard Williams, e as duas lutavam para chamar sua atenção. Nina foi treinada em uma luta assassina, aprendeu conceitos de Aikido e a arte marcial "bone", o que era ideal para seu trabalho, já que ela rapidamnte se tornou uma renomada assassina mundialmente. Tekken Contratada por um misterioso patrocinador, Nina recebeu a missão de entrar no torneio King of Iron Fist Tournament para assassinar o organizador do campeonato, o rico e poderoso empresário Heihachi Mishima, dono da corporação Mishima Zaibatsu. Anna, por sua vez, entrou apenas para provar que era melhor lutadora que a irmã. Embora a morte de Heihachi aparentemente tenha acontecido, foi pelas mãos de outro, seu filho Kazuya Mishima, de forma que nem Nina nem Anna alcançaram seus objetivos, indo brigar em casa. Tekken 2 Antes de Tekken 2, uma tragédia vem a tona quando Richard é assassinado. Nina e Anna culparam uma a outra pelo assassinato, mas a real natureza da morte de Richards nunca foi descoberta. Desde o assassinato, a rivalidade entre as duas lentamente se tornou mais que um mero ciúme. Mas no final de Death By Degrees Nina relembra quem matou seu pai, e seu odio por Anna some. Nina entra no torneio, por causa de uma contratação: eliminar Kazuya Mishima, porém quando batalha contra ele, Nina perde a luta. Desacordada, Nina é levada pelo próprio Kazuya para o laboratório do doutor Boschonovich. Kazuya diz para o doutor que ele poderia fazer o que bem quisesse com Nina. Então Boschonovich decide fazer o experimento de sono criogênico usando Nina como cobaia. Anna com ciúmes decide participar do experimento também. Antes mesmo do segundo torneio, uma tragédia vem à tona: Richard Williams é assassinado. Nina e Anna culparam-se mutuamente pelo assassinato, mas a real natureza da morte de Richards nunca foi descoberta. Desde o assassinato, a rivalidade entre as duas lentamente se tornou mais que um mero ciúme. Com o anúncio do segundo King of Iron Fist Tournament, Nina foi novamente contratada para matar o organizador do torneio, desta vez Kazuya Mishima, mas sua irmã complicou o cumprimento de sua missão. Ela foi capturada por Kazuya e usada como cobaia no projeto "cold sleep" (sono criogênico), do cientista Geppetto Boskonovitch. Ao saber dos acontecimentos, Anna procurou Boskonovitch e se ofereceu como voluntária no projeto, com a condição de ser despertada no mesmo momento que Nina. Tekken 3 O experimento durou 19 anos. Nina e sua irmã se mantiveram jovens graças ao efeito do sono criogênico. Durante esses anos, ela deu a luz a Steve Fox através da fecundação in-vitro. Steve Fox aparece em Tekken 4 e Tekken 5. Outra consequência do experimento foi total perda de memória, coisa que Anna foi poupada. Durante Tekken 3, Nina foi controlada por Ogre e manipulada a matar Jin Kazama. Ela falhou. Anna tentou trazer as memórias de Nina de volta, porém, a tentativa falhou. O experimento de sono criogênico durou 19 anos. Nina e sua irmã se mantiveram jovens graças ao efeitos do congelamento. Durante esses anos, ela deu à luz Steve Fox através da fecundação in vitro. Outra consequência do experimento foi total perda de memória, o que não aconteceu com Anna. Nina foi desperta de seu sono por Ogre durante o King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Durante e manipulada por ele para matar Jin Kazama. Ela falhou e Ogre acabou sendo derrotado por Jin que se apaixonou por ela e foi correspondido. Anna queria trazer as memórias de Nina de volta, mas ela se foi sem que a irmã pudesse tentar. Tekken 4 Em Tekken 4, ela voltou a sua vida de assassina, sendo a única coisa que ela lembrava de sua vida anterior. Seu próximo contrato veio do sindicato de uma máfia pedindo a ela para matar um lutador de boxe britânico, Steve Fox. Quando o torneio começou, ela tomou conhecimento que ela era de fato mãe de Steve. Apesar disso, ela buscou completar sua missão sem se importar, mas não conseguiu matar seu filho. Porém, depois Lei Wulong a encontra e a persegue, a livrando de seu objetivo. Nina voltou a sua vida de assassina, sendo a única coisa de que ela se lembrava de sua vida anterior. Seu próximo contrato veio do sindicato de uma máfia pedindo a ela para matar um lutador de boxe britânico, Steve Fox. Quando o torneio começou, ela tomou conhecimento que ela era de fato mãe de Steve. Apesar disso, ela buscou completar sua missão sem se importar, mas não conseguiu matar o filho. Tekken 5 Dando um tempo de sua vida de assassina, Nina decidiu redescobrir suas antigas memórias. Ela chegou a conclusão que a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-la seria sua irmã. Anna (que não apareceu em Tekken 4) e Nina se encontraram. Porém, a primeira vista, o ódio de Nina instintivamente voltou, e elas começaram um duelo de armas, como mostrado na abertura de Tekken 5. O duelo durou dias e o local terminou como uma zona de guerra até que, finalmente, elas decidiram se encontrar no torneio e terminar essa batalha de uma vez por todas. Tekken 6 No Torneio King of the Iron Fist 5, Nina Williams finalmente resolveu o placar ao derrotar a irmã mais nova, Anna Williams. Pouco depois de sua missão estar completa, Jin Kazama recrutou Nina para ser seu guarda-costas e ajudou sua Tekken Force em assumir o controle do mundo. Com forte tensão entre a Mishima Zaibatsu e a G Corporation, o Torneio King of the Iron Fist 6 foi anunciado. Para remover qualquer ameaça à vida de Jin Kazama, Nina entra no torneio. Tekken 7 Depois de não conseguir apreender Jin Kazama, Nina Williams decidiu que era hora de ela e da Mishima Zaibatsu seguir seus caminhos separados. Em seu primeiro trabalho de assassinato privado, ela foi encarregada de infiltrar um casamento mafioso ... posando como a noiva! Durante a cerimônia, disparou um tiroteio onde Nina tirou todos os seus alvos. No entanto, a comoção atraiu a Tekken Force, que tinha sido despachada para suprimir a violência, e eles deram perseguição. Com a Tekken Force em perseguição, Nina fez sua fuga. Foi quando ela encontrou um homem que ela achou vagamente familiar. O homem não a deixaria em paz. Ele parecia ter algo que ele queria dizer a ela ... Nina decidiu que um confronto era sua melhor chance de fuga. Ao procurar Jin, Nina e a Tekken Force são de repente confrontados por Heihachi, que retornou para recuperar a Zaibatsu. Derrotada, Nina é forçada a trabalhar para ele e fica atrás dele enquanto ele anuncia o Torneio do Rei do Punho de Ferro 7. Embora ela questione os motivos de Heihachi, Nina o segue enquanto ele viaja para os Arqueiros de Sirius para levá-los ao seu lado. Eles se infiltram na base principal e tiraram vários exorcistas antes de Heihachi lutar e derrotar Claudio Serafino. Eles então continuam sua busca por Jin, seguindo os rumores sobre algo que aparece mal no Extremo Oriente. Mas Nina mais tarde descobre que Lars levou Jin a se esconder, dizendo que as coisas se tornaram mais complicadas. Depois que a Tekken Force não conseguiu capturar Jin, Alisa e Lee, Nina decide levar a equipe SWAT e entrar em si mesma. Na instalação médica de Lee, Nina lança um ataque surpresa e confronta Alisa na batalha. Enquanto permanece no chão, a Tekken Force captura Jin e o afasta. Mas Lee consegue seqüestrar o helicóptero e embosca Nina dentro das instalações. À medida que os rebeldes se escapam, Nina está presa em uma explosão desencadeada por Lee. No entanto, ela sobrevive ao ataque, ponderando por que Lars e seu grupo estão protegendo Jin. Nina então decide que será divertido assistir. Finais Tekken Anna está procurando seu outro sapato vermelho. Depois de procurar em vão, ela acusa Nina de ter roubado. Esta, por sua vez, se defende da acusação e dá um tapa em Anna. Anna vira e começa a chorar enquanto Nina sorri e segura o sapato. Tekken 2 Nina visita o túmulo de seu pai na Irlanda. Ela deixa flores na tumba e pensa em seu pai. Ela escuta um barulho atrás dela e rapidamente pega sua arma. Então Anna aparece, e não quer lutar na frente do túmulo de seu pai. Nina a observa por alguns instantes antes de sair do cemitério. Anna deixa flores no túmulo de seu pai e Nina respira calmamente. Tekken 3 Nina é colocada em testes por Doctor Boskonovitch para recuperar suas memórias, mas não dá certo. Então Anna a leva até o túmulo de seu pai. Quando Anna deixa flores no túmulo, Nina tem flashbacks (do final anterior) e o sentimento de raiva por Anna retorna. Anna tenta confortá-la, mas Nina dá um tapa violento, grita algo pra ela e sai. Tekken Tag Tournament Nina e Anna estão tendo uma conversa que parece a primeira arena que Nina luta no Tekken Tag Tournament. De repente, Nina estende a mão, dando a entender um aperto de mão. Relutante, Anna aceita. Nisso, Nina torce o braço de Anna para suas costas. Anna grita de dor, e um close up mostra Nina sorrindo. Tekken 4 Nina é contratada pelo sindicato para matar o lutador de boxe Steve Fox. Antes de começar, ela pesquisa informações adicionais sobre seu alvo. Ela descobre que ele foi uma fecundação in-vitro de um teste do laboratório Mishima, e que ela é sua mãe biológica. Ela aparece em uma janela, com uma arma apontando pra ele, mas percebe que não seria capaz de matar seu filho. Lei Wulong aparece e grita "Freeze!" (parada!). Nina atira nele, que desvia das balas. Ela escapa pulando da janela. Enquanto corre, ela encontra com Steve, e eles se encaram por alguns segundos. Lei a alcança e a ordena para parar. Steve joga Nina no chão para que ela não fosse acertada pelo tiro. Ela agradece e corre, com Lei atrás dela. Tekken 5 Nina e Anna são contratadas para um grande filme em Hollywood. Elas estão lutando no telhado de um castelo medieval; Elas se golpeiam, Nina cai e o diretor grita "Corta!". Todos rodeiam Anna, parabenizando-a. Ela claramente gosta da atenção. Nina sai quietamente e aperta um botão de um controle em sua mão. O set explode atrás dela e sorri. Tekken 6 Nina está na comemoração da Mishima Zaibatsu, ela vai no banheiro para retocar sua maquiagem contando uma música com a boca fechada, de repente ela olha para traz e vê Anna que vem numa voadora que chega a quebrar o espelho, mas Nina se desvia. Depois de um tumulto no banheiro que dão dá para ver, Nina aparece graciosa e sai, enquanto Anna esta no chão inconciente com o rosto pintado com maquiagem mal feita. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Nina aparece em um prédio mirando a um cara de alto mandato da Corporação G e o mata,os soldados perseguem ela e a acha só que nina os mata aí de repente Anna aparece com uma arma muito forte e tenta atirar nela mas não consegue e ela grita FIND HER que é encontre-a então nina aparece em uma escada de uma caixa d agua e atira,só não sabemos se atirou na Anna ou no helicóptero. Tekken 7 Depois de derrotar Steve, Nina logo é confrontada pela Tekken Force. Ela joga uma faca em um dos soldados e segue rapidamente com uma granada flash. Nina então escapa, deixando seu filho inconsciente para trás. Referências fora da série Tekken Em 2005, Nina Williams estreou seu próprio jogo, Death by Degrees. Foi lançado no Japão em janeiro de 2005, seguido pelo lançamento na america do norte em fevereiro, e na Europa em Abril. O jogo teve altas expectativas, mas recebeu muitas críticas como 'mediano' e 'desapontante'. Ele foi mais aceito por fãs do Tekken, que gostaram do jogo apesar dessas críticas. Quase no final do jogo, Nina relembra quem matou seu pai e seu ódio por Anna acaba. Curiosidades *Nina é geralmente retratada como sem emoção, estóica e focada. Ela não ri com frequência, ao contrário de sua assanhada e frívola irmã, mas mostra senso de humor quando atormenta Anna. *Nina éanti-social e parece estar em turbulência psicológica, mais perceptível em Tekken 3. Isso é presumido devido aos eventos de sua vida: a morte de seu amado pai (pré-Tekken 2) foi o momento decisivo para levar Nina ao limite. Os resultados da "criolepsia" (sofrendo desorientação e amnésia), descobrindo que é a mãe de Steve Fox (Filho este que foi gerado sem seu consentimento numa fecundação in-vitro enquanto era mantida em criogenia) e o sentimento de que Anna é a responsável pelo assassinato de seu pai são fatores que contribuíram para seu estado mental atual. *Nina tem um estilo de luta letal, consistindo em muitas jogadas, elaborados combos de chute, pegadas (como o mata leão), e golpes especiais de jogadas (algo que apenas alguns lutadores do Tekken possuem). *Em Tekken Tag Tournament, a roupa de Nina é mesma que ela usa em Tekken 3, porém duas roupas mostram Nina com o cabelo prata e suas roupas estão com cores diferentes. *Nina é uma dos quatro personagens de Tekken que aparecem em todos os jogos, sendo a única mulher nesse grupo. Os outros são Paul Phoenix, Heihachi Mishima e Yoshimitsu. (Os personagens King e Kuma também estão em todos, mas SÓ DE NOME. Os personagens de Tekken 1 e Tekken 2 de King e Kuma não são os mesmos, a partir de Tekken 3 são King II -treinado por King I que foi morto por Ogre- e Kuma II -filho de Kuma I, que morreu de velhice-) *Nina nasceu em 3 de novembro de 1965, em Dublin, Irlanda. É a personagem feminina mais velha do jogo. *Em Tekken 7,Nina se assemelha muito a Angel por seu cabelo. Vídeos thumb|center|200px|Epílogo do Tekken 1,2,3,Tag,4,5 e Death by Degrees thumb|center|200px|Epílogo do Tekken 6 thumb|center|200px|Epílogo do Tekken Tag Tournament 2 200px|center Galeria Nina Williams03.JPG Nina Williams01.JPG Nina Williams02.JPG Nina em TMP.jpg Nina em TBV.jpg Nina Aberutra de TTT1.jpg Nina em Death by Degrees.jpg|link=Nina Williams Nina e Anna em Tekken Filme 2010.jpg|link=Nina Williams Ttt2cgiNina1.png|Nina em Tekken 6. Nina_Williams.jpg Nina.jpg|thumb]] Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Death by Degrees